When Miseries Shoot You
by norchen
Summary: When you think you arrived the worst point in your life, then you're wrong: It was just the beginning. German Several Paarings
1. A Life We All Wish We Would Have

**Titel. **When Miseries Shoot You.

**Genre. **Drama.

**Charaktere.** Als Hauptperson geht Sydney aus dieser Geschichte hervor, doch sämtliche andere Charaktere werden nicht vernachlässigt.

**Hauptplot. **Korruption, Intrigen und unbehagliche Wahrheiten brechen Jahre später wieder auf Sydney Bristows Leben herein, trotz Arvin Sloanes Hinrichtung und den durch ihrer selbst vollzogenen Tod von Irina Derevko durch einen Kopfschuss während einer Mission. Ein trauriges Schicksal schlägt auf sie hinein und durch dieses ist sie gezwungen sich mit ihrer Vergangenheit auseinandersetzen, welche sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt in ihr vergraben hatte. Trotz Einwände lässt sie ihre Stelle als Geschichtsprofessorin fallen und macht aus ihrer Halbzeitstellle bei der Central Intelligence Agencty wieder einen Full-Time Job. Ihr Mann, Michael Vaughn, tut dasselbe, aufgrund Sorgen um seine Frau, welche sich mit Tag zu Tag mehr und mehr in sich zurückzieht. Ein Chaos aus Angst und Schmerz entsteht, welches nicht nur Sydney eine Tat begehen lässt, die sie nicht mehr kontrollieren kann. - Gewisse Geschichten die in der 5ten Staffel vorgekommen sind habe ich in meiner abgeändert. Um nicht zu viel schon am Anfang zu verraten werde ich sie erst in den jeweiligen Kapiteln anmerken.

**Disclaimer.** Die Rechte für sämtliche Original Charaktere stehen J.J. Abrams zu. Frei Erfundene dagegen, so wie die Handlung dieser Fanfic stammen aus meiner eigenen Feder und sind nicht dazu gedacht Geld damit zu verdienen.

- - - - - - -

**01. A Life We All Wish We Would Have.**

Der Wind spielte mit den einzelnen Strähnen der braunhaarigen Schönheit, die ihre Augen unter einer schwarz getönten Sonnenbrille verbarg. Sie zog ihre Unterlippe nach innen und ihre Zähne gruben sich in das Fleisch, als sie den Namen immer wieder las und ein Schmerz in ihr kochte, welcher aus grausamen Erinnerungen bestand. Noch immer sah sie klar vor ihren Augen, wie eine Gestalt, deren Ähnlichkeit unverkennbar schien, die letzten Atemzüge hinahm. Noch immer hörte sie das röcheln der Stimme die versuchte ihr etwas zu sagen, jedoch in letzter Sekunde scheiterte und die Worte mit in die Unendlichkeit nahm. Die unbemalten Fingernägel der einen Hand, die sich in den samtweichen Stoff gruben um den letzten Halt zu finden und die anderen wie sie sich auf die blutüberströmte Wunde am Hals legten und in dem Meer aus Rot versanken. Noch immer sah sie die Frau die ihre Schönheit auch am Ende nicht verlor und wie die Worte, diese mit ins Grab nahm. Die Geschwindigkeit des Windes nahm ab und ließ somit die braunen leichtgelockten Strähnen ihres Haares wieder auf ihrer Schulter ruhen. Die Frau hob ihren Kopf, welchen sie gesenkt hielt, und verbannte den Schmerz wieder in ihr Herz.

Die Wolken zogen sich dichter zueinander. Die Dunkelheit schien hereinzubrechen. Schon nun konnte sie die einzelnen Regentropfen spüren die in wenigen Minuten auf ihren Kopf fielen würden und an ihrem Gesicht hinunter den Weg zum Erdboden suchten. Langsam ließ sie ihren rechten Fuß nach hinten fallen, bevor ihr Körper eine Drehung vollzog und ihr linker Fuß die Fürhung übernahm und kurz darauf ihr rechter wieder das Rennen an sich zog. Ihre Hände glitten in ihre Hosentaschen und der Wind ließ ihre Haare wieder zum Himmel empor steigen.

**Zuvor.**

Zufrieden kreiste sie mit dem Löffel zwischen ihren Fingern in der weinroten Tasse. Ein kleines Lächeln fuhr über ihre Lippen als sie den süßlichen Dampf, der aus der Tasse empor stieg, in sich aufsog. Verträumt blickte sie durch die großen Fenster auf die Veranda auf ihr bisher einzigstes Ebenbild, welches vergnügt mit den neuen Buntstiften experimentierte. Die Augenbrauen ein wenig skeptisch in die Höhe ziehend, drehte sie ihren Oberkörper zum Kühlschrank um, welcher von Bildern übersäht kaum noch zu erkennen war. Sie liebte die kunterbunten Bilder ihrer Tochter, da sie all das repräsentierten was sie sich für sie wünschte und was sie zum Teil selbst nie genießen konnte als sie genauso jung und lebhaft war. Obwohl sie wusste das es noch viel zu früh war nur ansatzweiße daran einen Gedanken zu verschwenden, wusste sie das ihr Ein und Alles später einmal eine eigene Kunstgalerie und mit all den Kunstwerken ihrer eigenen Sprösslinge zu kämpfen haben würde. In sich hineingrinsend und zu gleich die Augen rollend, schlürfte sie genüsslich den heißen Inhalt ihrer Tasse. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde eh alles anders kommen und sie würde sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, der von ihrer Mutter zusammengebastelten Bilderbuchphantasien entwickeln. Sie hoffte einfach nur das sie glücklich sein würde mit dem was sie tat.

"Darf man fragen warum du so vor dich her grinst?", fragte eine männliche Stimme interessiert und vergnügt zugleich. "Hmm?!", aus ihren Tagträumen herausgerissen, schenkte sie ihrem Lebenspartner einen Blick, der zu Denken übrig ließ ob sie ihn Recht verstanden hatte. Doch schnell legte sich ihr Missverstehen. "Warum so neugierig?", konterte sie ihn geschickt und schenkte ihm, nebensächlich, ein von Zufriedenheit besetztes Lächeln. Die Frage im Raum stehend lassend, näherte er sich seiner Gattin und schmiegte sich von hinten an sie, indem er seine Arme um ihre Tailie legte und seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter einbettete. "Hey.", hauchte er ihr sanft in ihren Nacken. "Hey.", seufzte sie und berührte zaghaft mit ihren Lippen seine Stirn.


	2. Can't Let Go

**02. Can't Let Go.**

Sydney ließ sich in den Armen ihres Ehemannes nieder und versank förmlich darin. Es war einer dieser Momente in denen sie sich sicher fühlte, abgeschottet von all dem Leid und der Brutalität die ihr Leben vollzeitig bestimmt hatte. Ihr war es gelungen zu fliehen um ihrer Tochter die Sicherheit zu geben die sie benötigt und verdient hatte. Sie wandte ihr Gesicht zu Vaughn, so das sich ihren Lippen berühren konnten und sich in einem sanften Kuss verloren. Vaughn umfasste sie fester und legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch, worauf Sydney ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zauberte und der Kuss intensiver wurde. "Ich kann es kaum glauben dass das die Wirklichkeit sein soll. Ich träume, nicht wahr?", flüsterte sie als ihre Lippen auf seinen lagen. Vaughn schenkte seiner Gattin ein Lächeln und simmte ihr zu. "Vielleicht ist das wirklich ein Traum. Ich hoffe dann aber sehr das er nie endet." "Ich hoffe das auch."

Sydney zog ihre Augenbrauen empor. "Was ist?", fragte Vaughn wunderlich. "Nichts, ich werde nur wieder herausgefordert.", antwortete sie lächelnd und blickte auf ihren Bauch. "Es scheint alles so perfekt."

_Sie umklammerte mit zitternen Fingern ihren Hals und vergrub ihre andere Hand in das samtweiche Bettlagen, welches sich in rote Farbe tränkte. Tränen liefen an ihrem heißen Gesicht herunter. Ihr Brustkorb senkte sich schmerzlich und schwer auf und ab. Ein kleines Mädchen stand im Türrahmen, blickte sie traurig und fragend an. "Mom?", sprach die Stimme die sich verlor. "Mom?" Der Druck unter ihren Augen wurde stärker und ihr Atem stockte. "... Isa ... Isabelle.", flüsterte die Frau während Schweißperlen sich mit ihren Tränen mischten. "... Ich ... Ich ..." Ihr Brustkorb sank ein letztes Mal. Ihre Lider sanken ein letztes Mal. "Mom?!"_

_Blutgetränkte Hände säuberten ein Messer mit einem weißen Tuch, während die Gestalt einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte und das Haus verließ indem vor Sekunden ein Leben fortging. Das Blut an den Händen vermischte sich mit Schweiß und verteilte sich an der Autotür eines schwarzen Mercedes. Die Tür schloss sich und die Gedanken der Person verloren sich ineinander, kreisten umher. Der Kopf lehnte am Sitz und der Blick senkte sich. Das weiße Tuch fuhr durch die Hände und reinigte sie. _

_Das kleine Mädchen blickte aus dem Fenster, zentrierte den schwarzen Wagen. Tränen fielen auf die Fensterbank. Ein Schluchzen war zu hören. Der kleine Körper wandte sich dem Fenster ab und grub sich in das Laken ein und legte einen Arm der erloschenen Seele um ihren Körper. Die kleinen Augen schlossen sich._

"Es ist perfekt, weil du perfekt bist.", schmeichelte Vaughn ihr und fuhr mit seinen Lippen ihren Nacken entlang. Sydney schloss ihre Augen und ließ ein "Ich liebe dich." über ihren Lippen gleiten, während sie mit ihren Finger in dem Haar ihres Lebensgefährten spielte. Seine Lippen gleiteten ihren Hals entlang bis sie wieder zu ihren fanden. "Ich liebe dich auch."


	3. Stop And Stare

**03. Stop And Stare.**

Mit der rechten Hand nahm sie ihre Sonnenbrille ab, mit der linken Hand hielt sie das Steuer unter der Kontrolle.

_"Cause If one day you wake up and find your missing me and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be ..."_

Sie betätigte den Lautstärkeregler des Radios mit einem vergnügten Lächeln.

_"... Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet ..." _

Langsam begann die halb Russin, halb Argentinierin, an mitzusummen, dann zu singen. Ihre Finger trommelten verspielt auf dem Lenkrad.

_"... And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street. __So I'm not moving, I'm not moving."_

Der Wagen kam langsam vor einer roten Ampel zum stehen. Ihre Hände glitten hinüber zu ihrer Handtasche und gruben darin. Rot. Grün. Mit ihrem Fuß drückte sie das Gaspedal hinunter und legte wieder ihre Hände um das Lenkrad, während ihre Rechte zudem ihr Handy umklammerte. Sie klappte ihr Handy eilig auf und drückte einige Tasten, bevor es an ihr Ohr glitt.

_"Cause If one day you wake up and find your missing me an__d your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be ..." _

Mit Zärtlichkeit sang ihre Stimme diese Worte. "Ja?", antwortete es am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Na." Ihr Blick wandte sich für einen kurzen Moment von der Straße zum Gehweg ab, als es vor ihr nur langsam vorran ging. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einem paar Augen beansprucht, das sie fixierte. An ihrem Rücken lief ein kalter Schauer entlang. "Nadia?", drang es an ihr Ohr. Ihr Atem stockte. "Bist du noch dran?" Aus ihrem Körper wich die gesamte Kraft sich zu bewegen. Nur benommen nahm sie war das sich ein Auto sich schnell von der Seite näherte. "Nadia?" Ihre Reaktion kam zu spät. "Nadia?!"

Vergnügt tanzte Sydney in ihren pinken Chucks auf der Stelle, während sie verzweifelt versuchte ihre Unterrichtsvorbereitungen abzuschließen. Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die großen Fenster hinein und erleuchteten den altertümlichen Raum, der an eine alte Bibiliothek erinnerte. Von draussen waren viele Stimmen zu hören. Die Stimmen wurden für einen kurzen Moment lauter als eine Tür sich leicht knarren öffnete und kurz darauf wieder in ihr Schloss zurück fiel. "Ich bekomme das Gefühl hiermit nie fertig zu werden.", sprach Sydney ohne die dazugekommene Person anzusehen. "Du wirst auch nie damit fertig werden. Möchtest du wissen warum?", antwortete Vaughn der vor ihr inne hielt und für einen lieblichen kurzen Kuss seine Lippen auf ihre legte. Ihre Augen suchten mit verzweifeltem Ausdruck seine. "Du möchtest am liebsten selbst weiter unterrichten, anstatt das jemand Anderes deinen Posten für die kurze Zeit übernimmt.", fügte er hinzu. Sydney stoß einen tiefen Seufzer aus, da sie sich bewusst war das erneut ihr Ehemann recht besaß. "Wenn ich daran denke die nächsten Monate nicht zu unterrichten ... ."

Vaughn lehnte sich an den großen alten Konferrenztisch und legte seine rechte Hand in den Nacken. "Rate mal wer mich vorhin angerufen hat. ... Kendall." "Jetzt sag nicht ...", schoss es aus Sydney erprubt heraus, während sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. "Doch. Sie wollen das ich nächste Woche nach Kambotscha fliege um ein Treffen zu observieren. Ein Treffen zwischen einem japanischen Geschäftsmann, der Verbindungen zu ehemaligen K-Direktorat Anhängern hat, und ... Sark. Das hört sich nach einem kurzen Auftrag an.", erklärte Vaughn seiner Frau, die schon im Inneren wusste dass damit die Erklärung noch nicht beendet war. "Aber?", hakte sie zögerlich nach. "Kendall möchte das ich nicht nur dieses Treffen observiere. Er möchte das ich die Beiden auch nach dem Treffen noch eine Weile beschatten soll um weitere Informationen zu einer möglichen Wiederauferstehung des K-Direktorats zu erhalten." Der Blick seiner Frau ließ darauf schließen dass sie nicht begeistert war. "Wiederauferstehung des K-Direktorats?", fragte sie in einem verblüfften Ton. "Ja." Im selbigen Moment vibrierte Sydneys Handy auf dem Tisch. Ihre rechte Hand griff danach und beanwortete den Anruf. Kritisch musterte Vaughn den Gesichtsausdruck seiner Gattin. "Was ist mit Nadia passiert?"


	4. Yet I'm Not Lonely, But When I Will Be?

**04. Yet I'm Not Lonely, But When I Will Be?**

"Nadia!", schallte es durch den Raum, als die Tür hektisch aufgestoßen wurde und eilend eine schwangere Frau an das Bett trat. "Nadia.", wiederholte Sydney nun mit ruhigerer Stimme. "Was ist passiert? Eric meinte ihr hättet telefoniert und dann hättest du plötzlich nicht mehr geantwortet und dann ... . Wie geht es dir?" Nadia suchte erschöpft das Gesicht ihrer Halbschwester und fixierte für einen Moment die Augen ihrer. "Mir ... mir geht es gut. Wirklich. ... Ich ... hätte aufmerksamer sein sollen.", antwortete die junge Frau in einem erschöpften Ton und schloss darauf die Augen. Ihre Schwester musterte Nadia besorgt. Tief im Inneren wusste sie, dass sich hinter der Aussage Nadias noch etwas anderes verbarg.

Im Hintergrund waren inzwischen Vaughn und Eric hinzugetreten. Letzterer fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare, während sein Gesichtsausdruck Sorge gegenüber Nadia aussprach. Den schwachen Körper seiner Lebensgefährtin in dem gegenüberliegenden Bett liegen zu sehen, verdrahtet und von Geräuschen umschallt, versetzte ihm einen Stich. Durch seinen Kopf schossen die Bilder von einer ähnlichen Situation, in der sie schon einmal glaubte verloren zu haben. Der von ihr verursachte Autounfall wurde für ihn ein Dorn im Auge. Sie verheimlichte etwas vor ihm.

Sein Körper sank auf seinen Stuhl. Er stützte seine Ellbogen auf dem Metalltisch auf und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Die letzten Wochen hatten ihn zerstört. Er besaß keine Reserven mehr, die er ausschöpfen konnte. Immer wieder ließ er die Geschehnisse Revue passieren, um sie als Realität anerkennen zu können. Vergebens.

In seinem Rücken spürte er die Blicke seiner Kollegen. Es waren diese mitleidenen Blicke, die ihn zusätzliche Stiche versetzten.

Langsam richtete er seinen Kopf auf und überflog seinen Arbeitsplatz. Ihm fiel ein gelber Briefumschlag auf. Michael C. Vaughn. Vaughns Augen fixierten den Briefumschlag. Ihn überkam ein ungutes Gefühl. Wie so oft die letzte Zeit. Unsicherheit durchflutete ihn ob er den Umschlag öffnen sollte. Der Inhalt könnte die derzeitige Situation verschlimmern, auch wenn er sich unsicher war, wie die Grenzen, die überschritten wurden, noch mehr übergangen werden könnten. Es gab keine Grenzen mehr. Das Einzigste was es noch gab war die brutale Wahrheit, die ihn täglich einholte und beinahe jedesmal mit in das Verderben riss.

Ihre nackten Füße vergruben sich in den weichen Bettvorleger. Mühevoll versuchte sie sich langsam aufzurichten. Eine starke Hand griff nach ihrem Oberarm und zog sich vorsichtig ein Stück zurück zu sich. Die junge Frau lenkte ein und lehnte sich an den Körpers ihres Freundes. "Hör auf.", kicherte sie, als der dunkelhaarige Mann ihren Hals liebkoste. Sie entfloh ihm und ihre Füße berührten den kalten Boden. Das strahlende Lächeln auf ihren Lippen vergang ihr auf dem Weg in das gegenüberliegende Badezimmer keine einzige Sekunde. Die blonde Frau musterte sich in dem Spiegel der hinter dem Waschbecken befestigt war. Zufriedenheit. Mit ihren Händen schöpfte sie Wasser um ihr Gesicht zu reinigen. Das kalte Wasser prickelte leicht auf ihrer warmen Haut.

Nach einigen Minuten führte ihr Weg zurück in das Schlafzimmer. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Bett. Es war leer. Für einen kurzen Moment verlor sich das Lächeln auf ihren blassen Lippen. Die kurze Ruhe die sie einhielt wurde durch ein Kissen gestört, welches geradewegs ihren Hinterkopf traf. "Hey!", protestierte sie lachend und warf das Kissen in die selbige Richtung zurück, aus der es geworfen kam.

Gegen die Küchentheke gelehnt blickte Sydney fragend in Richtung Vaughn. "Ich muss fliegen.", gab er ihr zur Antwort, ohne das sie ihre Lippen zu einer Frage geformt hatte. "Es könnte aber schon morgen sein.", wand sie hilflos ein und legte ihre Kinn auf ihre Brust. Er steuerte auf seine Gattin zu, der anzusehen war das sie überfordert zu sein schien. Leicht hob er mit seinen Fingern ihren Kopf an um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. "Ich weiß. Ich habe versucht mit Kendall darüber zu reden. Du kennst ihn. Manchmal frage ich mich wie sein Privatleben aussieht.", sprach er ihr zu und brachte durch seine letzte Aussage ein leichtes Strahlen auf die Lippen seiner Frau.


	5. Before Something Happens

**05. Before Something Happens.**

„... Vaughn?" Sydney hatte seit einiger Zeit die Uhr neben sich fixiert. 03.54 Uhr. Sie drehte ihren Kopf herum und blickte nun auf ihren schlafenden Gatten. „Vaughn?" Mit ihrer Hand fuhr sie leicht über seine Schulter und wartete eine Reaktion ab. „Bist du wach?" Er regte sich nicht. Sydney seufzte und ihr Gesicht spiegelte ihre Traurigkeit wieder. Mühevoll richtete sie sich langsam auf. Durch ihre Glieder zuckte ein Schmerz als sie mit ihrer Hand durch ihr Haar fuhr. Der Schweiß rannte Sydneys Körper herab. Ihr Körper drehte sich wieder zu Vaughn, welcher tief und fest neben ihr schlief. Ein Lächeln glitt über ihre Lippen. „... Ich weiß nicht ... . Ich habe Angst. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los das etwas geschehen wird was unser Leben verändern wird. Diese Vorahnung ... . Bilde ich mir das vielleicht alles nur ein? Werde ich niemals den Gedanken los werden, das wir nie in Frieden unser Leben leben können?" Eine Träne lief an ihrem Gesicht herab. Mit viel Überwindung unterdrückte sie weitere. Sydney neigte ihren Kopf und vergrub beide Hände in ihre Haare.

„Hey.", ertönte es leise hinter hier. Im selben Moment spürte sie eine Hand die ihren Rücken hinunter glitt. Ein warmer Schauer durchlief ihren Körper. „Syd? ... Was ist los?" Vaughn setzte sich auf und neigte sich besorgt ihr zu. „... Ich habe so ein ungutes Gefühl.", antwortete sie ihm schließlich und drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm. Licht von draussen fiel auf ihr Gesicht und Vaughn konnte erkennen das Tränen über ihr blasses Gesicht liefen. „Wieso?", hakte er nach und fing die Tränen auf indem er lieblich ihre Wange streichelte. „Ich weiß nicht ..."

_Das kleine Mädchen lag still neben ihrer Mutter. Den Blick starr auf den leblosen blutüberströmten Körper gerichtet. Blut rannte über die kleinen Finger des Mädchens. Die kleinen Augen wurden immer größer und füllten sich mit Wasser. „Mama ...", wimmerte das braunhaarige Mädchen, welches ihrer Mutter glich. „Du sollst nicht gehen!"_

„Du sollst nicht gehen, Papa!", trotzte das junge Mädchen als es sich von ihrem Vater verabschieden sollte. „Isabelle, ich bin nicht lange weg. Versprochen.", antwortete Vaughn seiner Tochter und hielt diese zum Abschied in seinen Armen. Sydney blickte auf die beiden wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben. Das Gefühl durchflutete immer noch ihre Gedanken und nahm zunehmend an Intensität an. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verzog sich bei dem Gedanken ihren Mann gehen zu lassen. Vaughn traf besorgt ihren Blick. Er löste sich aus der Umarmung und wandte sich Sydney zu. „Es wird nichts geschehen. Das verspreche ich dir." „Bitte pass auf dich auf."


	6. The Light Before We Land

**06. The Light Before We Land.**

Vaughn lehnte gegen die Außenmauer eines alten Gebäudes, welchen den Anschein machte innerhalb der nächsten Minuten ineinander zu verfallen. Es schien unbewohnt. Seit einer Stunde observierte er nun schon den Eingang einer Bar in der das Treffen zwischen Sark und dem ehemaligen K-Direktorat Anhänger. In den vergangenen Minuten hatte Vaughn die Auffassung gewonnen das dieses Treffen nicht stattfinden würde. Er lehnte sein Kopf an die Wand und legte seine Kamera neben sich auf die Motorhaube seines Wagens ab. In den letzten Jahren war er Sark selten begegnet. Einzig allein der Gedanke an diesen Mann rief in Vaughn einen unwiderruflichen Hass hervor.

Durch einen Schuss wurde er aus seinen Gedanken herausgerissen. Der junge blonde Mann war inzwischen aufgetaucht und zielte mit seiner Waffe auf einen am Boden liegenden älteren Mann. Unauffällig schlich sich Vaughn näher an das Geschehnis heran. Vergebens. Auch auf naher Entfernung konnte er das Gesagte nicht deutlich verstehen. Der ältere Herr erlag mittlerweile in seinem eigenen Blut, welches sich auf dem gesamten Bordstein verteilte. Trotz des eingetretenen Todes schoss Sark erneut auf den Mann, in den Kopf. Vaughn wurde bewusst das Sark etwas Besonderes an diesem Racheakt lag. Sark machte kehrt zu seinem Wagen und fuhr im schnellen Tempo davon.

Unzufrieden drehte Vaughn sich seinem zu.

Seine Augen fixierten einen Briefumschlag zwischen den Scheibenwischern.

Zaghaft versuchte Sydney ihre Augen zu öffnen. Ihre Lider fühlten sich schwer an. Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die vereinzelt durch die Fenster fielen, legten sich über ihr Gesicht. Ihre Augen schlossen sich wieder. Sydney spürte wie mehrere Strähnen ihres braunen Haares in ihr Gesicht fielen. Erschöpft strich sie diese aus ihrem Gesicht. Vor dem Fenster schoben sich Wolken vor die Sonne. Erneut versuchte sie ihre Augen zu öffnen. Alles um sie herum nahm sie verschwommen war. Gierig rang sie nach Luft. Die im Zimmer stehende Wärme legte sich auf ihre Haut. Erschrocken biss sich die braunhaarige Frau auf die Unterlippe. Durch ihren Körper drang ein Blitz. Erneut rang sie nach Luft. Ihr Blick streifte ihre Hand. Blut. In ihrem Gesicht verteilt. Langsam merkte sie wie die dünne Blutspur auf ihrem Gesicht trocknete. Ihren Körper spürte sie kaum merklich. Das einzige was sie spürte war der immer wiederkehrende Blitz der ihren Körper durchdring. Ihre Hände glitten ihren Körper hinab, den Kopf legte sie schief. „… N.. e..innn.", wimmerte sie. Ihre Hände waren vom dem Blut überströmt. Mühevoll versuchte sich Sydney aufzurichten. Als der Schmerz sie ein weiteres Mal überkam schrie sie auf. „… N..e..innn!" Ihre Arme hielten ihr gesamtes Körpergewicht, als sie Beine langsam aus dem Bett hob und auf den Boden setzte. Tränen rannten ihre Wangen hinab.

Immer wieder rang sie nach Luft. Ihre Brust schien wie zugeschnürt. Die Sonnenstrahlen durchkämpften die Wolken. Die Wärme durchdrang Sydney. Mit Mühe und Not sammelte sie ihre letzten Kräfte um sich auf ihren Beinen zu halten. Ihr Weg führte sie in den Flur. An jeder möglichen Ecke klammerte sie sich fest. Die Schmerzen wurden stärker. Vor einer Kommode machte sie halt. In ihrem Gesicht machte sich pure Verzweiflung rar. Ein schwarzer Schleier legte sich für kurze Zeit über ihre Augen, als sie versuchte ihren Kopf herumzudrehen. „… Oh Gott." Das von ihr gesuchte Telefon lag im unteren Bereich des Hauses. „… Bitte … nicht.", weinte sie vor Schmerz und zugleich vor Angst. Angst das diese Vorahnung sie das kosten würde, was sie über alles liebte. Ihre Lippen waren mit Blut verschmiert, zu fest hatte sie darauf gebissen. Sydney spürte wie langsam ihre Reserven aus ihrem Körper schlichen. Das Blut lief an ihren Beinen herab und berührte den Boden. Ihre Arme verkrampften sich als sie sich versuchte am Geländer der Treppe festzuhalten. Langsam und mit Obacht nahm sie eine Stufe nach der Anderen. Das Blut rannte über ihre Füße, zwischen ihre Zehen. Im letzten Moment den Sydney bei vollem Bewusstsein erlebte, wurde ihr bewusst das ihr einer Fuß wegrutschte und sie ihr Gleichgewicht verlor. Ihr Kopf kollidierte unsanft mit einer höheren Treppenstufe. Ihr Bewusstsein verließ sie. Regungslos nahm ihr Körper die letzten Stufen.

„Mum?


End file.
